Objectif: récupérer l'Epée de Gryffondor
by Jane Grev
Summary: OS - Concentrée, Ginny fronça les sourcils en fixant intensément l'épée de Gryffondor. Sans demander l'avis de Neville et Luna, elle pointa sa baguette sur la vitrine et énonça d'une voix assurée : "diffindo". La vitre vola en éclats. "Et où pensez-vous aller avec ça ?" dit soudain une voix glaciale dans leurs dos.


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

 **Rating** : K

 **Résumé** : OS - Concentrée, Ginny fronça les sourcils en fixant intensément l'épée de Gryffondor. Sans demander l'avis de Neville et Luna, elle pointa sa baguette sur la vitrine et énonça d'une voix assurée : « diffindo ». La vitre vola en éclats. _Et où pensez-vous aller avec ça ?_ dit soudain une voix glaciale dans leurs dos.

* * *

 **Objectif : récupérer l'Épée de** **Gryffondor**

— « Mangemort », marmonna Neville d'un ton las.

— « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres », tenta Ginny.

— « Magie noire », chantonna Luna.

Mais la gargouille de pierre qui bloquait l'entrée du bureau de Rogue restait impassible. Ginny lui donna un coup de pied rageur et la gargouille s'écria d'un air furieux : « Non mais dites donc ! », mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre pour autant. « Ce n'est pas possible, on va bien finir par trouver », s'exclama la rouquine avec colère. « Sang Pur ! », cria-t-elle à nouveau.

— « Sang-de-Bourbe », risqua Neville d'une petite voix timide.

— « Conjuration de Dracula », dit Luna avec assurance.

D'un même mouvement, Neville et Ginny se tournèrent vers elle en l'observant avec des yeux ronds.

— Rogue est le vampire qui a aidé Vous-Savez-Qui à rassembler les partisans buveurs de sang, commença Luna pour répondre à leur question muette. D'après mon père, ce sont eux qui ont fait tomber le ministère en se retournant contre Scrimgeour, qui était l'un des leurs. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Neville s'asseyait à même le sol en émettant un long soupir.

— Ca aurait été plus facile du temps de Dumbledore, dit-il d'une voix plaintive. Apparemment, le mot de passe était toujours le nom d'une friandise de chez Honeydukes.

— Le passage s'ouvre, fit remarquer Luna.

Elle avait dit cela le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'il était tout à fait normal de voir la gargouille se déplacer alors qu'ils venaient de passer un quart d'heure à chercher le mot de passe.

— Co… Comment est-ce possible… bredouilla Neville en regardant d'un air ébahi la gargouille leur céder le passage.

— Pas le temps de s'en préoccuper, répondit Ginny d'un air empressé. Je vous rappelle que Seamus est en train d'essayer de retenir Rogue.

Neville hocha la tête d'un air anxieux et tous trois gravirent en courant l'escalier en colimaçon qui leur fit accéder au bureau du directeur. Après avoir franchi la porte, Ginny jeta un rapide regard circulaire dans la pièce. Elle repéra aussitôt ce qu'elle était venue chercher : placée en évidence à côté du bureau directorial, l'épée de Gryffondor étincelait derrière sa vitrine de verre.

— Là, dit-elle calmement aux autres en fixant l'épée.

— Dumbledore ! S'exclama soudainement Neville, en pointant son index en direction d'un immense portrait au centre de la pièce.

Ginny quitta un instant l'épée des yeux pour observer leur ancien directeur qui sommeillait tranquillement dans son cadre d'or. Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle afficha une mine songeuse. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'au cours de l'été, elle avait réussi à saisir des bribes de conversation entre Hermione et son frère, ils semblaient penser que Dumbledore avait confié à Harry une mission dangereuse, voire impossible… Etait-ce l'occasion d'interroger le vieil homme ? Un portrait était-il capable de restituer les pensées de celui dont il prenait les traits, même si ce dernier n'était plus en vie ?

—Il a l'air paisible comme ça, dit Luna en interrompant le cours de sa réflexion. Dommage qu'il soit justement endormi quand nous sommes là.

Neville acquiesça, l'air abattu. Il continuait de fixer obstinément le portrait, comme s'il espérait que son occupant se réveille d'une seconde à l'autre. Ginny secoua la tête et détacha son regard de Dumbledore. Celui-ci voulait que l'épée revienne à Harry. La priorité était de récupérer l'épée.

— Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, lança-t-elle vivement aux autres, il faut y aller, dépêchons-nous !

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la vitrine, ils restèrent pourtant parfaitement immobiles, contemplant la relique de Gryffondor d'un air soucieux, et ne prêtant guère attention aux oeillades discrètes et aux ronflements exagérément sonores de certains portraits.

— Il y a peut-être un sort d'impassibilité, suggéra Luna.

— Comment s'y prend-on pour la sortir de là ? demanda Neville.

Concentrée, Ginny fronça les sourcils en fixant intensément l'épée puis, sans demander l'avis des deux autres, pointa sa baguette sur la vitrine et énonça d'une voix assurée : « diffindo ». La vitre vola en éclats devant un Neville apeuré qui jeta un regard inquiet en direction de la porte d'entrée.

— Comme ça, répondit ensuite Ginny d'une voix neutre.

— Par-fait... commenta Luna d'un air ravi, tout en foulant précautionneusement les morceaux de verre brisés. Elle se saisit de l'épée de Gryffondor et prit quelques secondes pour admirer la poignée incrustée de rubis, ses yeux grands ouverts lui donnant l'air un peu fou. C'est vraiment très joli, conclut-elle avec un hochement approbateur de la tête.

— Filons d'ici, rétorqua sèchement Ginny.

— _Et où pensez-vous aller avec ça ?_ dit soudain une voix glaciale dans leurs dos.

Severus Rogue se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau, visiblement livide de rage. Bien éveillés, les anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard avaient cessé de simulé le sommeil pour ne pas perdre une seconde de la scène. Certains prirent appui sur le rebord de leur cadre comme s'ils avaient voulu se pencher par-dessus une balustrade, une vieille sorcière se mit un cornet acoustique dans l'oreille et un personnage que Ginny identifia comme Phinéas Nigellus émit un petit rire sardonique particulièrement déplaisant.

— Miss Lovegood, reposez immédiatement cette épée à l'endroit où vous l'avez prise, siffla Rogue entre ses dents.

Luna sembla hésiter mais ne bougea pas.

— Ne m'avez-vous pas entendu ? dit-il d'une voix terrifiante dans laquelle ils sentaient poindre une once de menace.

Tous les trois percevaient le danger mais restaient pétrifiés sur place, se demandant quelle stratégie adopter. Rogue semblait ressentir la même chose. Il était en train de plonger une main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier quand Ginny lui lança son sortilège de chauve-furie. Il réagit avec une vivacité impressionnante, parant le maléfice avec un anti-sort dont la puissance fut telle que Ginny fut projetée en arrière et heurta brutalement son bureau. Neville poussa alors un hurlement de rage, pointa sa baguette sur le directeur et s'écria : « STUPEFIX ! » avec toute la hargne dont il était capable. À nouveau, Rogue bloqua facilement le sortilège et fit usage d'un sort de désarmement. Les baguettes de Luna, Ginny et Neville volèrent dans sa direction et il les attrapa toutes les trois d'un seul geste.

Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Pas même Neville, qui s'élança pourtant sur Rogue en criant aux deux filles : « PRENEZ L'ÉPÉE ET FILEZ D'ICI, JE VAIS LE RETENIR ». Rogue, qui tenait dans chaque main une ou plusieurs baguettes, sembla complètement pris au dépourvu quand Neville se jeta violemment sur lui. Tous deux tombèrent à la renverse et Neville essaya d'arracher une baguette d'une des mains de Rogue tout en maintenant celui-ci plaqué au sol. Luna et Ginny restèrent clouées sur place quelques secondes avant que Ginny ne saisisse Luna par la manche pour l'entraîner dans sa course. Elles avaient presque atteint la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elles entendirent Rogue pousser un rugissement effroyable. Avant qu'elles puissent jeter un regard en arrière, elles furent brusquement freinées dans leur élan par un maléfice d'entrave. Courant au ralenti, Ginny tourna la tête vers Rogue et Neville et sentit la situation lui échapper : le premier avait sa baguette fixée sur elle tandis que Neville, couché par terre, tenait son nez qui saignait abondamment sur le tapis. De toute évidence, Rogue avait renoncé à utiliser la magie et lui avait donné un violent coup de coude pour se libérer de son emprise. Ginny entendit avec effroi le second sortilège que Rogue lui jeta avant de plonger dans une félicité presque totale.

— _Impero_ , murmura Rogue à plusieurs reprises, sa baguette pointant tour à tour les trois élèves.

Aussitôt, Neville se releva, lâchant son nez d'où un flot de sang s'échappa. Lui et Ginny vinrent docilement se poster devant le bureau du directeur. Luna fit de même après avoir, au préalable, donné l'Épée de Gryffondor à Rogue, qui la remit aussitôt en place et répara la vitrine.

Tout le monde reprenait son souffle. Rogue alla se placer derrière son bureau et posa ses poings dessus, les dévisageant chacun avec une rage non dissimulée. Il finit par lever le sortilège de l'Imperium.

— Alors ? dit-il d'une voix basse qu'il tentait vainement de maîtriser. _Alors_?

Personne ne répondit. Neville, qui avait retrouvé sa liberté de mouvement, essuya avec hâte le sang qui coulait toujours de son nez en jetant à Rogue des regards furieux. Ginny le fixait elle aussi avec une répulsion affichée, l'air contrariée d'avoir été entravée dans sa tâche. Elle jetait de temps à autres des coups d'œil à l'épée dans la vitrine, comme si elle espérait encore s'en emparer par un quelconque moyen. Luna, l'air rêveur, regardait tranquillement par la fenêtre et donnait l'impression qu'elle avait atterri là par hasard.

— « Cela doit être un trait de famille, chez les Weasley, de s'engager dans des entreprises vouées à l'échec » retentit la voix narquoise de Phinéas Nigellus derrière eux. Ginny serra les dents et jeta à l'ancien directeur de Serpentard son regard le plus noir.

— Alors ? répéta Rogue, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

— L'Épée ne vous appartient pas, dit enfin Ginny sans éprouver la moindre gêne. Dumbledore l'a léguée à Harry.

— L'Épée appartient à l'école, dit Rogue avec hargne, et quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas, ce n'est pas à votre petite personne, Miss Weasley, qu'il revient de décider ce qu'il faut en faire ! Dumbledore n'avait pas le droit de léguer cette épée…

— L'armée de Dumbledore continue ! l'interrompit Neville avec un air de défi.

— TAISEZ-VOUS ! N'aggravez pas votre cas ! rugit Rogue en fixant Neville comme un dément.

Neville demeura silencieux. Ils se regardèrent un long moment en chien de faïence, avant que Rogue reprenne, d'une voix doucereuse:

— La sanction qui attend ceux qui se permettent de pénétrer par effraction dans mon bureau, de fracasser une vitrine en mille morceaux, de voler un objet magique d'une valeur inestimable et d'agresser le directeur de l'école devrait, il me semble, suffire à vous dissuader de me parler sur ce ton, Londubat. N'oubliez pas à qui vous avez affaire, reprit-il d'un ton menaçant.

— Et faire usage du sortilège de l'Imperium sur les élèves, serait-ce autorisé, _Monsieur le Directeur_? Lâcha Ginny, feignant un étonnement faussement aimable.

Les traits déformés par la fureur, Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Luna le coupa dans son élan :

— Tiens, à ce propos, je me demandais... les sortilèges impardonnables sont-ils devenus pardonnables avec le nouveau régime mis en place par Vous-savez-qui ? Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Pour la première fois de l'entrevue, Luna semblait vaguement s'intéresser à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Avec un intérêt poli, elle se tourna vers Rogue et l'interrogea du regard avant de poursuivre :

— Les Carrow font beaucoup usage du sortilège Doloris, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils en ont le droit, dit-elle l'air pensive.

— _Miss Lovegood, je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé de nous faire connaître votre opinion en la matière_ , rugit Rogue.

— ELLE A PARFAITEMENT RAISON, DEPUIS QUE VOUS EN ÊTES LE DIRECTEUR, POUDLARD EST DEVENU UNE ECOLE DE MAGIE NOIRE ! Hurla Neville.

— JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE ME PARLER SUR TON ! S'insurgea Rogue en frappant son bureau du poing. Êtes-vous sot au point de vous attirer plus de problèmes que vous n'en avez déjà ? Pensez qu'il est dans notre intérêt à tous que vous nous épargniez les trop nombreuses inepties qui sortent de ce qui vous sert de crâne, Londubat ! Continuez à vous comporter comme le sombre idiot que vous êtes, et je vous garantis que vous me le paierez très cher !

— Ca, ce n'est pas très gentil, commenta distraitement Luna qui avait reporté son attention sur les différents instruments métalliques ayant autrefois appartenu à Dumbledore.

— NE LUI PARLEZ PAS COMME CA ! s'exclama Ginny sur un ton indigné.

— MISS WEASLEY JE VOUS SOMME DE VOUS TAIRE ! Vociféra Rogue à nouveau.

— JE N'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE DE CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ ! Intervint Neville dont les yeux jetaient des éclairs. VOUS NE ME FAITES PLUS PEUR ET VOUS POUVEZ ÊTRE CERTAIN QUE CETTE GUERRE N'EST PAS TERMINEE ! DUMBLEDORE CONTINUE DE VIVRE A TRAVERS NOUS ! LES VALEURS QUE DUMBLEDORE NOUS A TRANSMISES, ELLES SONT EN NOUS, ET NOUS NE LES OUBLIERONS JAMAIS ! rajouta-t-il en pointant son pouce droit sur son coeur.

Frappé par les hurlements et l'arrogance nouvelle dont faisait preuve Neville, Rogue sembla l'espace d'un instant déconcerté. Puis l'ombre d'un sourire passa furtivement sur son visage cireux. Sur un ton mielleux empreint d'ironie, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre : «Eh bien, eh bien… Voilà qui est très émouvant Londubat. Avez-vous terminé votre petit éloge funèbre, que nous puissions... ». Rogue n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Neville continuait sur sa lancée, en criant si fort que plusieurs directeurs sursautèrent dans leurs tableaux respectifs :

— JE N'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE QUE VOUS VOUS MOQUIEZ DE MOI, VOUS NE VOUS EN SORTIREZ PAS COMME CA ! HARRY SE BAT A L'EXTERIEUR ET IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE NOUS RESTIONS LA SANS RIEN FAIRE. JE VOUS LE REPETE : DUMBLEDORE RESTE VIVANT DANS NOS MEMOIRES, ET CA, C'EST QUELQUE CHOSE QUE VOUS NE POURREZ PAS TUER D'UN SORTILEGE ! TANT QUE HARRY ECHAPPERA AUX MANGEMORTS, TOUT LE MONDE ICI, AU CHÂTEAU, GARDERA ESPOIR ! ON NE SE LAISSERA PAS FAIRE ! Conclut-il bravement en fixant Rogue droit dans les yeux.

Le silence qui suivit la tirade de Neville fut particulièrement pesant. Même les directeurs, dans leurs portraits, semblèrent retenir leur souffle en attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Rogue ne souriait plus. Ses lèvres s'étaient à présent figées en un rictus effrayant qui découvrait ses dents jaunes. Il fusillait Neville de ses yeux noirs. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de celui-ci et, pendant un bref instant, il sembla intimidé comme il l'était autrefois. Il refusa pourtant de baisser les yeux et continuait à défier Rogue du regard.

Lorsque Rogue se résolut à reprendre la parole, ce fut à voix très basse, et avec une lenteur tellement glaciale qu'elle aurait décontenancé n'importe qui : « Monsieur Londubat, je vous le dis franchement : si vous souhaitez éviter que Sainte-Mangouste accueille un Londubat supplémentaire, il est grand temps de modérer vos ardeurs et d'adopter un comportement exemplaire pour la courte période qu'il vous reste à vivre au sein de ce château ».

Le teint de Neville vira au rouge brique. Bouillonnant de rage, il se serait rué sur Rogue si Ginny ne l'avait pas retenu par un pan de sa robe de sorcier. Luna vint rapidement l'assister pour le maintenir hors de portée de Rogue. « L'heure n'est plus à la bagarre », lui souffla Ginny alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de bloquer ses mouvements, autant se calmer avant d'écoper d'une mise à mort ».

Tandis qu'il continuait de se débattre, les yeux de Rogue s'attardèrent sur les traces de mauvais traitements que les Carrow avaient infligé au jeune garçon. Une large partie du visage était gonflé et bleui par les hématomes. Une vilaine estafilade vieille de plusieurs semaines traversait également sa joue.

— Il suffit de vous regarder pour constater que vous n'aurez bientôt plus rien à envier au sort de vos parents, Londubat, poursuivit Rogue sur un ton sarcastique. Si vous souhaitez conserver le peu de facultés mentales et magiques qu'il vous a été donné de posséder, le mieux qu'il vous reste à faire est de contrôler vos humeurs et…

— C'EST UNE MENACE ? Beugla Neville, hors de lui.

Le teint violacé, haletant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, il fixait Rogue avec une répugnance que Ginny ne lui avait jamais vue. Le regard impénétrable de Rogue se perdit quelques instants dans le vide avant de se poser à nouveau sur le visage tuméfié de Neville. Avec une grimace, Rogue répondit enfin sur un ton sec : « C'est un avertissement, Londubat ».

Au bout de cinq minutes interminables et d'une longue suite de jurons, c'est au prix d'un effort surhumain que Neville parvint finalement à se calmer. Ses poings tremblaient toujours de fureur, mais les filles semblèrent finalement estimer qu'elles pouvaient le relâcher sans risques.

— J'enlève 250 points à Gryffondor et à Serdaigle, reprit Rogue avec sévérité. Et je vous préviens, dit-il en les regardant tour à tour, si vous avez encore l'audace de commettre ce genre de méfait, je puis vous assurer que vous allez amèrement le regretter. Vous aurez tous les trois, ainsi que Mr. Finnigan, une série de retenues, et vous pouvez être certains que je m'arrangerai pour que ce soit les plus désagréables de votre existence. Je pense également que vous pouvez vous estimez chanceux de ne pas être exclus définitivement de Poudlard.

Ginny retint à grand peine une exclamation méprisante qui signifiait clairement le crédit qu'elle accordait désormais au renvoi de ce qu'on ne pouvait décemment plus appeler une école de sorcellerie digne de ce nom. A en juger par le regard noir dont il la gratifia, Rogue avait lu dans ses pensées.

— A présent, filez d'ici, dit-il d'une voix sifflante. Que je ne vous reprenne plus à rôder autour de mon bureau.

* * *

— On s'en sort relativement bien, vous ne trouvez pas ? lança Luna d'un ton joyeux, une fois qu'ils se furent retrouvés dans le couloir du deuxième étage. On aurait pu se retrouver en état d'anémie s'il nous avait infligé des morsures. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne qu'il ait laissé Neville dans cet état, dit-elle en jetant un œil au nez de Neville qui avait enfin cesser de couler.

— Bon sang, on était si près du but ! Fulminait Ginny en serrant les poings. Ce ne sera pas facile de retenter le coup. En plus, avec les retenues qu'il va nous infliger, on n'aura plus le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, termina-t-elle, dépitée. En quoi vont-elles consister ? Avec Rogue, on peut s'attendre au pire. Quand je vois qu'il n'a pas hésité à casser le nez de Neville… On devrait aller voir s'il n'est rien arrivé à Seamus, d'ailleurs. Toi, Neville, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. Cela te fait très mal ? Neville ?

Ginny et Luna stoppèrent leur marche et se retournèrent vers Neville qui était resté en arrière.

— Attends, je crois que je connais un sort qui pourrait t'aider dit Luna en s'avançant vers lui et en pointant sa baguette sur son nez cassé. « Episkey », lança-t-elle gaiement. Ooooh, c'est mieux, non ?

Neville hocha distraitement la tête en frottant son nez endolori. Puis, la mine sombre, il déclara : « Il est temps que ça change ».

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ginny

— Il est temps que l'armée de Dumbledore reprenne du service, dit gravement Neville.

Et tout comme cela avait été le cas au cours des dernières minutes, Ginny trouva à Neville un air déterminé qu'elle lui avait rarement connu.

* * *

Rogue, la mine songeuse, observait l'épée désormais à sa place dans la vitrine de verre. L'incident allait s'ébruiter. Les élèves risquaient de renouveler leurs tentatives pathétiques pour la voler. L'issue de cette histoire tournerait mal, qu'ils réussissent ou qu'ils échouent. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à un endroit sécurisé où il la ferait déporter. Il faudrait également qu'il s'arrange pour que l'information circule. Quant à la véritable épée, elle était en lieu sûr, derrière le portrait de Dumbledore, se répéta-t-il pour se rassurer. Personne n'irait jamais la chercher à un endroit pareil.

Il tourna machinalement la tête vers le portrait, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas ouvert, et son regard croisa les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore. Rogue repassa rapidement dans son esprit toute la scène qui venait de se dérouler dans le bureau : les sortilèges, le combat de moldus, l'altercation violente avec Londubat, la tirade ridicule et passionnée de celui-ci envers Potter et Dumbledore. Il déglutit et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

— Dure journée ? demanda poliment Dumbledore, sans dissimuler un air de malice bienveillant.

Les lèvres de Rogue s'étirèrent en un rictus déplaisant. On pouvait être certain que l'ancien directeur n'avait manqué aucune miette de ce qui s'était passé.


End file.
